Let This Begin Again
by Yuzuki Chaeri
Summary: Ketika akhirnya ia hadir kembali. Mengalihkan atensi sang pemilik emerald walau sesaat. Namun, gadis bersurai merah muda ini nyatanya tidak tertarik mengulang kisah cinta lama. Hei, Sakura. Mari kita lihat siapa yang menang kali ini. Kau dan keegoisan hatimu―atau sang takdir dan waktu?
1. Begin

Kumpulan uap kasat mata berhembus pelan dari gadis bersurai merah muda. Gadis itu mengeratkan mantel lebih erat. Dinginnya udara lebih menusuk kulit, merayap ke tulang-tulang.

_Harusnya aku di rumah saja._ runtuk gadis itu dalam hati.

"Ayo cepat!"

Gadis itu―Sakura―merotasikan bola matanya malas. Rasanya ingin sekali ia membuat bola salju _super_ besar lalu melempar telak ke wajah pelaku yang sudah membuatnya ke luar dari _kotatsu_ tercintanya.

Mau tak mau Sakura berlari agar langkahnya dapat sejajar dengan sahabat menyebalkannya itu.

Sakura sedikit menyesal menerima tawaran sahabat menyebalkannya―Ino. Hanya karena akan ditraktir cokelat panas, gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengiyakan saja untuk menemani gadis _blonde_ ini mencari majalah berisi pria-pria tampan(begitulah Sakura menyebut majalah berisi foto idola para remaja yang tengah naik daun sekarang).

Baru beberapa langkah, gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Sedetik kemudian senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

Laki-laki itu. Masih di sana. Setia menjadi _stalker_ seorang Haruno Sakura. Bahkan sekilas pemilik manik _emerald_ ini melihat syal merah buatannya―entah berapa tahun lalu―bertengger manis melingkari lehernya dari hawa dingin yang menyergap. _Raven_ dan merah terlihat khas dengannya. Cocok. Membuat Sakura mendengus kecil.

"Saki, ayo!"

Surai merah mudanya menari bersama angin musim dingin. Puas menoleh ke belakang, Sakura kembali memusatkan atensinya ke depan.

"Ya."

Nyatanya, mengulang kembali kisah lama tidak menarik perhatian gadis manis ini.

Setelah memutuskan tali cintanya di bangku sekolah menegah pertama tahun ketiga bersama laki-laki yang kini tengah menjadi _stalker_nya membuat Haruno Sakura menutup hatinya.

Bahkan setelah beberapa tahun kemudian laki-laki itu kembali hadir. Memunculkan diri, mengambil alih atensi Sakura beberapa saat.

Tapi gadis ini menolak memberikan lagi hatinya. Tidak―

―tidak untuk kali ini.

Biarlah waktu dan rantai takdir yang menjawab. _Toh_, jika mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama waktu juga yang akan mempersatukan mereka kembali.

Kali ini, Sakura menantang sang takdir. Menunggu sang waktu untuk bertindak.

Hei, Sakura. Mari kita lihat siapa yang menang kali ini.

Kau dan keegoisan hatimu―

―atau sang takdir dan waktu?

_**サスサク**_

_AN_: heyhoo~~ ada yang _ga_ asing sama cerita ini? Kalau kalian pernah main ke _wordpress_ saya pasti pernah menemukan _drabble_ ini :'3

Entah kenapa jadi kepikiran _pengen_ buat _multichap_nya dengan _cast_ SasuSaku. Tapi, entahlah, itupun jika _readers_ mau, kalau mau berarti ini terhitung _prolog_ :'3 jika _engga_, oke, terima kasih sudah membaca _drabble_-kurang-manis ini! X3

Sign,

예성의토끼


	2. We Meet Again

Jam _digital_ yang terpampang pada layar ponsel menyedot seluruh atensi gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Saki!"

Mendongak, lalu tersenyum kikuk, "ada apa Ino?"

"Kau pasti tidak mendengarkanku!"

"Maaf. Aku―"

Melihat wajah cemberut khas anak kecil yang disuguhkan di depannya mata membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawaaa!"

Dan cubitan bertubi Sakura dapatkan di perutnya.

_**サスサク**_

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei but this fict is purely mine.

Warning : cerita pasaran, plotless, alur berbelit, gaje

Song playing recommend : Back to December & I Almost Do (by Taylor Swift). Bukan karena liriknya yang pas sama chap ini, tapi saya ga sengaja pas lagi edit sambil denger kedua lagi itu :'3 silakan jika berminat sambil denger lagu itu, jika tidak sama sekali bukan masalah :3

Don't like? Close this page, write your own story and pairing! Thanks!

Enjoy it, Minna!

_**サスサク**_

"Hentikan, Ino-_pig_. Aku harus pergi bekerja sekarang."

"Tapi kita baru saja―"

"Ah iya aku lupa, jam seorang Yamanaka Ino _sedikit_ berbeda. _Baru saja_ versimu itu 3 jam."

Entah mengapa sahabat _pink_nya mengeluarkan senyuman menyebalkan. Membuat gadis _blonde_ ini ingin mencolok _emerald_nya dengan beringas.

Melambaikan tangan dan merapatkan mantel bermotif bunga, "datang saja ke tempat kerjaku, _Pig_! _Bye_!" ucapnya sebelum akhirnya bertarung dengan tetes salju yang sanggup membuat tubuh menggigil.

Gadis _blonde_ yang ditinggal di dalam _cafè_ hanya bisa melihat punggung sahabatnya perlahan mengecil lalu menghilang.

"Sendiri lagi. Apa aku harus cari pekerjaan juga?"

Menghela napas kemudian memakan _cake_ cokelatnya dalam diam.

_**サスサク**_

Awalnya, gadis bersurai merah muda ini pikir, setelah ia sampai ke tempat kerjanya, ia bisa sedikit melepas lelah. Setidaknya tidur di sofa yang berada di ruangan khusus karyawan selama lima menit tidak buruk. Ditemani dengan pemanas ruangan tentunya.

Namun, malah kejutan yang ia terima.

Sosok itu. Laki-laki itu. Ya,

―_dia_.

Berdiri tepat di depannya, di sebelah _manager_.

"Ah, Sakura. Ada pegawai baru, namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya." di akhiri dengan _ojigi_ singkat.

Hanya senyum kikuk yang bisa ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

Sakura tahu, dia cepat atau lambat akan masuk kembali dalam kehidupannya,

―dan ini, terlalu _cepat_.

Terlalu cepat atau kau yang belum siap, Sakura?

_Entahlah._

_..mungkin keduanya._

_**サスサク**_

Tempat gadis ini bekerja bukanlah di sebuah perusahaan dengan gaji berlimpah. Hanya di sebuah restoran cepat saji dengan gaji yang cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Dan itu yang membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

Laki-laki yang kini tengah dibanjiri tatapan pemuja dari berbagai pelanggan perempuan ini rela bekerja di tempat seperti ini?

Hanya untuk.. _dirinya_?

_Hell_, bahkan Sakura siap untuk tertawa sekeras mungkin.

"Wajahmu aneh."

Sindiran telak yang diberikan teman kerjanya―Temari, membuat _emerald_ Sakura mendelik tajam.

Restoran ini belum begitu padat. Hanya ada beberapa pelanggan. Membuat beberapa karyawan di sini dapat merenggangkan otot sementara.

Tapi tampaknya tidak bagi pria bersurai _raven_ ini.

Sejak beberapa saat lalu, ada saja keributan yang dibuat para pelanggan(pelanggan perempuan yang ingin melihatnya lebih dekat).

Entah itu menjatuhkan sumpit dan meminta Sasuke untuk mengambilkan yang baru, memesan _ocha_ lagi padahal baru sepuluh detik _ocha_ itu ditaruh di meja, bahkan segerombolan murid sekolah di pojok kanan secara terang-terangan meminta foto bersama. Membuat tawa kecil muncul dari karyawan yang tengah asyik istirahat di tempat.

Sakura mendengus geli melihat wajah rupawan itu sedikit kewalahan menanggapi penggemar barunya. Ketara sekali, ingin menolak namun enggan, ingin memarahi takut para pelanggan kabur, yah, Uchiha bungsu ini akhirnya memilih untuk menanggapi dengan wajah datar.

"Aku pesan _hot dog_ satu. Di bungkus saja."

Lamunan Sakura buyar seketika. Ia yang memang bertugas sebagai penerima pesanan sekaligus kasir langsung mengangguk lalu menekan tombol mesin kasirnya, "ada lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Baik. _Hot dog_ satu. Dibawa pulang!"

_**サスサク**_

"_Otsukaresama deshita_!"

Jam pulang akhirnya tiba. Sebagian karyawan sudah lebih dulu pulang untuk menghangatkan diri di bawah gulungan selimut. Sebagian lagi harus membersihkan restoran karena ini memang jadwalnya.

"Maaf, aku pulang duluan ya. _Mata ashita_, _minna_."

"Hati-hati, Kakashi! Salam untuk Rin ya!"

Menggoda sang _manager_ bersurai perak itu memang hobi pemuda berwajah imut bersurai merah―Sasori.

"Kupotong gajimu!"

Gelak tawa memenuhi setiap sudut restoran―kecuali Sasuke. Pemuda _raven_ itu masih setia memasang wajah _stoic_. Mengangkat kursi dan membaliknya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Suara tawa digantikan dengan suara obrolan khas perempuan. Sakura yang tengah mengelap jendela asyik mengobrol dengan Temari yang sedang mengepel.

"Oh iya, Sakura, aku pulang bersama Sasori nanti."

"Eh?! Lalu aku bagaimana?!"

Temari tersenyum kikuk, atensinya tak sengaja menangkap pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang sedang sibuk mengabaikan celotehan Sasori.

"Kau pulang bersama Sasuke saja. Bagaimana?"

"Aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Mana bisa begitu! Kau perempuan! Lagipula ini sudah malam!"

_Mana mungkin aku pulang bersamanya._ "Temari―"

"Kenapa? Kau biasa saja saat pulang bersama Kakashi atau Sasori. Ah! Kau bahkan juga tak menolak waktu Neji mengantarmu pulang."

"Itu karena sudah malam dan lagi mereka teman kerja―"

"Apa bedanya dengan Sasuke?"

Tanpa sadar, remasan pada lap yang tengah digenggam gadis _pink_ ini mengeras.

"Kau ini. Walaupun ia karyawan baru, kau tidak boleh begitu. Hitung-hitung agar kalian dekat!"

_Dekat_? Sepertinya gadis berkuncir empat ini tidak mengetahui kisah di antara mereka. Mereka memang _pernah_ dekat.

"Temari ayo pulang. Aku tak sabar ingin mengalahkan Gaara saat bertanding _PS_ nanti!"

Menaruh ember dan alat pel ke tempatnya lalu menepuk bahu Sakura pelan, "aku pulang dulu ya! _Mata ashita_."

Sebelum membuka pintu restoran, Sasori berucap seraya memakai mantel merah marunnya, "Sasuke! Antarkan Sakura sampai rumah, ya!"

_Emerald_ dan _onyx_ pun akhirnya bertatapan setelah sekian lama.

Dan entah mengapa, sensasi aneh menjalar dalam diri gadis bersurai merah muda ini.

_**サスサク**_

Lagi, ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri gadis ini saat melihat Uchiha bungsu ini melilitkan syal merah hasil rajutannya beberapa tahun silam.

_Dia merawatnya dengan baik._

Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat, Sakura yang memutuskan kontak mata terlebih dahulu. Merasa agak bodoh karena ketahuan tengah menelisik pemuda di sampingnya.

Rasa hangat melingkupi lehernya. Sadar bahwa syal merah itu kini melingkari lehernya.

"Pakai. Kau bisa kedinginan."

Sakura membenci sensasi aneh yang kerap kali datang setiap ia melakukan hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Rasanya.. menyebalkan. Seperti ada yang mengaduk perutmu dengan ganas.

Ia ingat. Ingatan masa lalu tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk dalam otak imajinernya. Membuat ia membayangkan hal yang serupa seperti saat ini.

Sakura juga pernah merasakan betapa hangatnya syal ini. Pertama kali ia memakainya saat mencoba apakah syal ini sudah hangat dan pantas untuk diberikan pada Sasuke kelak.

"Kau merawatnya dengan baik."

Akhirnya kata-kata itu dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Namun, agaknya Sakura menyesal. Meruntuk habis-habisan karena sedikit menyinggung masa lalu _mereka_.

"Hn,"

Mengehela napas lega karena jawaban sang pemuda hanya gumaman ambigu.

Jalanan agak sepi. Mengingat sudah jam 9 malam. Dinginnya malam saat musim dingin tak berkurang satu _celcius_pun sejak kemarin. Masih sama.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Sakura tahu bahwa mereka akan begini pada akhirnya. Tanpa suara. Tak ada obrolan.

"Hmm.. bagaimana kabar Itachi-_nii_?"

Memilih membuka topik pada akhirnya.

Mendengus kecil, "kenapa tidak bertanya kabarku terlebih dahulu, hn?"

Merotasikan _emerald_nya bosan, "kenapa harus menanyakan hal yang sudah tahu apa jawabannya?"

Langkah pemuda bersurai _raven_ ini terhenti. Membuat langkah kaki perempuan di sampingnya ikut berhenti.

"_Tahu_? Bagaimana kabarku kalau begitu?"

Hening selama beberapa detik. Entah mengapa Sakura enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang baru dilontarkan Sasuke.

'_Bagaimana?_'

Kilat _onyx_nya memancarkan kekecewaan dan sedikit kesedihan. Sakura tahu. Karena ia _juga_ merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kabarmu? Kabarmu cukup mengasyikan karena hari ini kau menjadi artis dadakan. Ah, bahkan kelihatannya kau punya penggemar. Selamat, Tuan Uchiha!"

Memilih untuk membuang semua topik yang akan menyinggung masa lalu. Saat ini, gadis itu sama sekali tak ingin membahasnya.

Sasuke hanya diam, baru kemudian mendengus kecil. Pemuda itu sadar bahwa topik tadi nyaris akan membuka kisah lama mereka. Tidak. Seharusnya Sasuke dapat menahan dirinya tadi. Beruntung sang gadis dapat mengacaukan seluruh topik hanya dalam beberapa detik.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Senyum Sakura mengembang mendengar ucapakan khas Sasuke.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn, rumahmu di mana?"

"Tak jauh dari sini."

Menggenggam tangan sang gadis, "ayo. Aa, tanganmu dingin."

_Emerald_nya meredup. Merasakan rasa hangat yang kini tidak hanya menyelimuti lehernya. Tangan kirinya yang digenggam Sasuke mulai menghangat. Padahal, tangan Uchiha bungsu ini juga dingin.

"Kau juga dingin."

Mengabaikan segala sensasi aneh dan masa lalu yang mulai menguap ke permukaan, mereka berdua memilih menikmati kesunyian yang ditawarkan malam untuk menemani perjalanan mereka.

Nampaknya takdir mulai turun tangan.

Bagaimana, Sakura?

Takdir mulai mempermainkanmu. Ah, salahmu karena menantang sang takdir.

Bukan begitu?

**TBC**

_AN_ : heyhooo~~ apa kabar semua? :'3 biarkan diriku ini balas review dulu ya X3

Miss. M : aku bikin MC-nya aja yaa X3

Luca Marvell : terima kasih :'3 semoga ff ini tidak mengecewakan dirimu yaaa X3 bagaimana cara Sakura menolak Sasuke? saksikan kisahnya di chap-chap lainnya *disembur* :'3

Kimura Megumi : ja-jangan panggil senpai ;_; aku hanyalah bunga yang masih kuncup di tengah ladang di antara bunga-bunga yang tengah bermerkaran dengan cantiknya :'3 #WOY aku bikin MC-nya ya :'3 bagaimana cara Sakura menolak Sasuke? saksikan kisahnya di chap-chap lainnya *disembur* :'3

Athena Minev : silakan menikmati apdetan iniii X3 bikin sesuatu yg baru itu indah :'3 *ditampol* terima kasih semangatnyaaaa! X3

Kumada Chiyu : silakan menikmati apdetan ini X3 aaaah! *baru sadar* eh iya bener juga, jadi kepikiran ke sana ;_; *ditampol*

haruchan : silakan menikmati apdetan iniii X3 bagaimana cara mereka putus? saksikan kisahnya di chap-chap lainnya *disembur* :'3

next chap adalah flashback SasuSaku saat masih pacaran ya :3 akan diceritain kisah mereka bagaimanaaa X3

terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah review, follow, dan fav!

Anata-tachi, suki desu!

mind to gimme your love(read: review)? saya menerima segala bentuk review :3 thanks!

(p.s : silakan panggil saya Yuu/Yuu-chan, jika kalian bingung mau panggil saya apa ^^)

sign,

예성의토끼


	3. Our Past

Namanya Sakura. Hn, nama bunga khas Jepang. Entah, memang cocok untuk dirinya.

Dia sama seperti perempuan lainnya. Berisik, menyebalkan, bergerombol, dan suara tawanya begitu mengusik.

Tapi kepintarannya membuat nilai _plus_. Ditambah, _well_, ia cantik. _Emerald_-nya berkilat penuh kegembiraan. Rambut _pink_ alami yang langka membuat kesan ceria begitu melekat.

Dan tanpa sadar atensiku sepenuhnya teralih padanya.

**_サスサク_**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei but this fict is purely mine.

Warning : cerita pasaran, plotless, alur berbelit, gaje.

Don't like? Close this page, write your own story and pairing! Thanks!

Enjoy it, Minna!

**_サスサク_**

"Sasuke, kausuka Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hn?"

"Lihat aku, _Teme_. Aku tengah berbicara padamu!"

Merotasikan _onyx_-ku dengan malas lalu menutup buku fisika yang awalnya sedang kubaca dan menatap sahabat menyebalkanku, "apa, _Dobe_?"

"Kausuka Sakura-_chan_?"

Dahiku mengernyit begitu mendengar pertanyaannya yang telah diulang dua kali. Suka? Dengan Sakura?

"Kenapa kaudapat menafsirkan aku menyukai dia, hn?"

Naruto, sahabat menyebalkanku itu hanya mengangkat bahu lalu mengelus dagunya, pose berpikir.

"Entahlah. Tapi caramu melihat Sakura-_chan_ itu berbeda."

"Sok tahu."

Baru aku ingin membuka kembali buku, pemuda _blonde_ ini sudah menahan tanganku terlebih dahulu.

"Aku serius, _Teme_!"

_"Dobe_, kita baru kelas dua SMP. Untuk apa memikirkan hal itu?"

"Hal itu yang _kaumaksud_ adalah percintaan. Konyol! Itu bukan hal aneh untuk dibicarakan!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu konyol."

"Tapi kau―ah! Intinya kau jangan belajar terus! Sesekali kau juga harus memikirkan hal menyenangkan yang lainnya, Sasuke."

"Jika yang kaumaksud merelakan peringkat nomor satu jatuh kepada orang lain, tidak, terima kasih."

"Terserah kau, Pantat Ayam!"

"Hn,"

"AH! SIALAN KAU SASUKE!"

**_サスサク_**

Entah kenapa sejak pembicaraan itu aku selalu melihat gadis _pink_ itu lebih sering. Tolong salahkan dia mengapa gadis itu selalu ada di setiap mataku memandang.

Atau karena atensiku yang benar-benar sudah ia sabotase?

Hn, entahlah.

..menyebalkan.

**_サスサク_**

"SERIUS?!"

Oh, siapapun tolong sumpal mulut Si Kuning ini dengan apa pun. Jika bisa sumpal saja dengan kaus kaki yang tak dicuci selama seminggu.

_"Urusai_."

Seakan tidak mendengar sindiranku, Naruto semakin berisik. Lihat, bahkan ia mulai berjalan ke sana kemari layaknya setrika panas.

"Ck, _Dobe_! Apa-apaan kau!"

_"Teme_! Ini gawat sekali!"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau belum belajar."

"Itu memang benar, tapi ini _lebih_ gawat! Lebih gawat ketika warung Ichiraku tidak buka!"

Masa bodoh soal warung _ramen_ itu.

"Ini soal Sakura-_chan_!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, entah mengapa rasa penasaran tiba-tiba muncul. _Hell_, seorang Uchiha penasaran _hanya_ dengan sebuah nama? Oh ini memalukan. Semoga kakek tidak memukulku dengan kipas warisan kebanggan klan(yang beratnya sama seperti berat Chouji).

"Tadi aku dapat kabar dari Hinata yang mendapat kabar dari Ino yang mendapat kabar―"

"Intinya saja, _Dobe_." kataku mulai jengah.

"Sakura_-chan_ sakit. Ia tidak bisa ikut―"

"Dia sakit saat ujian?"

Senyum bodoh milik Naruto tercipta saat aku selesai mengatakan hal itu. Entah mengapa nada yang berbeda tersirat dalam kalimatku. Ck, menyebalkan.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya, hm, Sasuke?"

"Bodoh."

"Eh! Tunggu aku, _Teme_! _TEMEEEE_!"

**_サスサク_**

Ujian bahasa bukan hal sulit. Waktu sudah lewat setengah jam dan aku nyaris selesai. Terkadang atensiku teralih pada bangku kosong tepat di sebelahku. Bangku yang harusnya diisi oleh gadis _pink_ itu.

Dinginnya ruangan membuatku ingin pergi ke kamar kecil. Setelah membalik kertas ujian―berjaga-jaga agar tak ada yang menyontek―aku berdiri dan meminta izin pada _sensei_ yang berjaga.

Baru beberapa langkah keluar kelas, _onyx_-ku mendapati warna _pink_ sepanjang mata memandang. Alisku mengernyit. Itu―Sakura?

"Sakura?"

_Hell_, ada yang aneh saat aku menyebut namanya. Perutku seperti ada yang menggelitik.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kenapa keluar? Bukankah masih ujian?"

Wajahnya merah, matanya berair, dan kuyakin suhu badannya pasti panas. Dalam keadaan seperti itu ia masih saja berisik.

"Hn, kau?" menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Khas Uchiha.

"Hari ini ujian jadi aku―"

_"Kau_ sakit."

"Aku tahu. Tapi hari ini ujian. Aku harus masuk."

_Onyx_-ku sedikit melebar mendengar pernyataannya. Aku berani bertaruh jika perempuan lain yang sakit pasti akan memilih bergerumul dengan selimut dan memainkan ponsel di ranjang mereka daripada memilih datang ke sekolah walaupun itu tengah ujian.

Satu lagi nilai _plus_ darinya.

Secara perlahan aku medekat ke arahnya dan memegang dahinya.

"Hn, panas. Lebih baik jika sudah selesai mengerjakannya kau segera pulang."

Dahiku kembali mengernyit begitu melihatnya menahan tawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanpa sadar kurasakan pipiku panas. Oh sial. Seorang Uchiha mengeluarkan semburat merah muda? Semoga kakek tidak menusukku dengan _katana_ miliknya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya senang kau berbicara dengan kalimat panjang padaku."

"Menunjukkan rasa senang dengan tertawa?"

"Ada yang salah, Tuan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu tak peduli, "hn, terserah. Lebih baik kau segera masuk, waktu terus berjalan."

"Dan lebih baik Tuan Uchiha yang satu ini segera ke kamar mandi karena panggilan alammu terus meronta minta dituntaskan."

_"Urusai_."

"Terima kasih, aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

"Hn."

Dan senyum manis ia berikan padaku sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas.

Rona merah muda sialan mulai merambat ke pipiku.

Oh, Haruno Sakura kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

**_サスサク_**

_"Teme_, kudengar ada _senpai_ yang menyukai Sakura-_chan_."

Aku memang tidak menoleh sama sekali. Namun, telingaku sedikit sensitif jika sudah membahas gadis merah muda itu(yang sialnya disadari oleh Naruto, jadi ia masih melanjutkan ucapannya).

"Kautahu ketua tim basket kita? Kudengar ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura-_chan_ dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Berhenti mengikuti kebiasaan menggosip gadis _barbie_ itu."

"Jika ini gosip tentang _gadismu_, aku akan selalu menyajikan berita terhangat."

"Dia bukan _gadisku_, Naruto."

"Ayolah Sasuke. Jangan menjadi pria-yang-tak-peka-pada-perasaannya-sendiri. Kaumenyukainya, akui itu."

"Itu mungkin hanya rasa kagum. Di saat sakit ia rela datang ke sekolah."

"Jika itu hanya sekadar rasa kagum seperti yang _kaukatakan_, kenapa kau sering sekali melihat dan mencarinya?"

"Aku tidak―"

"Uchiha yang jenius ternyata _bodoh_ soal cinta, hm?"

Mendengar kata bodoh darinya membuat harga diriku tak terima, "_Dobe_―"

"Ya, ya, ya. Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengagumi Haruno Sakura. Rasakan akibatnya jika ia menjadi milik orang lain."

Aku terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Terselip perasaan tak suka saat mendengar ia menjadi milik orang lain.

"HA! Wajah cemburumu sungguh konyol, Sasuke!"

_Cemburu_?

Rasa kagum tak pernah menimbulkan rasa cemburu, bukan?

Jadi―

―ini bukan sekadar rasa kagum?

**_サスサク_**

"Eh?"

Tanganku mengepal tanpa sadar mendengar ucapannya barusan. Rasa tak sabar begitu mendesak ke permukaan.

Aku bisa melihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Emerald_-nya bergerak gelisah.

"Aku.. Aku.."

"Aku mengerti."

"..sungguh?"

"Yeah, mungkin."

Keheningan melanda, menyelimuti kami berdua. Semilir angin mengajak surai merah mudanya menari bersama.

Setelah kejadian pembicaraan dengan Naruto tempo lalu, entah setan apa yang menarikku hingga aku melakukan hal gila.

Aku meminta Sakura menjadi kekasihku.

Ha, setelah ini ingatkan aku untuk merendam kepalaku dalam baskom berisi air dingin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _mungkin_?" ucapannya membuatku kembali pada alam sadar.

"Mungkin seperti apa yang _kaupikirkan_."

Mendengar jawabanku ia hanya terduduk yang beralaskan rumput pendek. Aku melakukan hal serupa.

"Jadi?" oh sial, mengapa aku menjadi tak sabar?

"Aku bingung Sasuke-_kun_. Aku.. hanya belum mengerti."

"Tentang?"

"..perasaanku."

"Hn, aku mengerti."

Ia yang awalnya lebih memerhatikan rerumputan kini menolehkan atensi kepadaku.

"Bagaimana jika yang kurasakan.. hanya rasa kagum?"

Aku _juga_ berpikir begitu, asal kautahu. Tapi mendengar ocehan Naruto tentang kau yang akan menjadi milik orang lain membuatku gerah dan.. kesal.

"Rasa cinta bisa bertumbuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu."

Ia tertawa pelan, "puitis sekali, hm?"

"Hn, terserah."

Ia meluruskan kaki dan memiringkan kepalanya. Oh, manis sekali.

"Baiklah, kurasa bisa dicoba."

"Hn,"

"Bisa berikan kosakata lain, Tuan Uchiha?"

"Aa, tidak."

Dan tawa renyahnya membuat kedua sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas.

**_サスサク_**

Waktu berjalan cukup cepat. Menjadi murid kelas tiga SMP mulai disibukkan dengan pelajaran tambahan yang tak henti-henti. Musim dingin kembali menyapa dan tak terasa besok adalah hari Natal.

"Untukmu."

Bungkus berwarna cokelat berukuran sedang berada tepat di depanku. Setelah bungkusan itu berpindah tangan rasa penasaran kembali hadir, "apa ini?"

"Hadiah Natal. Aku tidak bisa memberikannya besok. Ada acara keluarga. Memang hanya hadiah sederhana, tapi itu buatanku! Semoga kausuka."

Gumpalan uap kasat mata menyerbu seiring dengan kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Mendengar kata _buatannya_ membuat hatiku menghangat. Ada rasa spesial terselip di sana.

Aku membukanya secara perlahan. _Onyx_-ku berkilat senang, "syal?"

Ia mengangguk.

Mengacak surai merah mudanya menjadi hal yang kusenangi belakangan ini, "terima kasih."

Dan butiran salju menjadi saksi mata atas kenangan manis kami berdua.

**_サスサク_**

Semua hubungan tak selalu berjalan lancar. Begitu pula dengan hubungan kami.

Bisa dibilang hubungan kami jauh seperti hubungan antarkekasih seperti yang lainnya. Tak ada kencan, tak ada makan siang berdua, tak ada pegangan tangan saat pulang sekolah, dan tak ada perayaan hari jadi yang terlalu heboh.

Hubungan kami hanya dihabiskan dengan belajar bersama di perpustakaan, obrolan seputar pelajaran, pergi ke toko buku, dan saling mengajari satu sama lain.

Sakura mulai mengeluh dengan hubungan kami. Ia selalu membandingkan hubungan kami dengan hubungan teman-temannya. Alhasil, kami selalu berakhir bertengkar. Tidak bertengkar heboh, kami hanya memasang aksi saling diam.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dari awal kita hanya dilandasi rasa saling mengagumi."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Tak bisa membantah. Bahkan, aku juga ragu akan perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku menyukainya secara gamblang seperti apa yang dipikir Naruto. Terlalu rumit. Aku tak mengerti.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa menjawabnya."

"Hubungan kita baik-baik saja."

"Tapi aku merasa kita bukan sepasang kekasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku iri melihat Ino―"

"Berhenti bertingkah kekanakan."

_"Kekanakan_? Aku seorang perempuan, Sasuke-_kun_! Salah jika aku menginginkan kisah manis dalam hubunganku sendiri?"

Bukan hanya kau, Sakura. Aku juga menginginkannya. Dan aku hanya ingin kisah antara _kita_.

"Lebih baik hubungan kita berakhir Sasuke-_kun_."

Dahiku mengernyit tak suka, "apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti mengerti."

"Tidak, aku―"

_"Rasa cinta bisa bertumbuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu_, bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_? Aku ragu kau menyukaiku sekarang."

_Aku menyukaimu. Namun, aku ragu._

"Lihat kau bahkan tak bisa menjawabnya."

"Tidak semudah itu mengatakan apa yang kurasakan."

"Itu _mudah_ jika kau memang _sudah_ mempunyai jawaban yang tepat."

Rasa tak suka dengan apa yang ia ucapkan mulai mengusik ke dalam hatiku, "bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ini mungkin hanya rasa kagum. Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. Mungkin benar aku masih kekanakan sehingga belum bisa merasakan apa itu cinta."

"..hn."

Ia menghela napas kecil. Aku dapat melihat kilat bersalah dalam _emerald_-nya.

"Sakura.." panggilku. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jika aku sudah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku padamu, aku akan mengejarmu, ke manapun kau pergi. Aku janji."

Emerald-nya melebar sesaat. Alisnya mengerut, "aku _bukan_ barang. Kaumengatakan seakan setelah kau membuangku lantas kau bisa memungutku kembali."

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, ia meninggalkanku sendiri di sini. Di taman belakang sekolah.

Dan di sini, saksi bisu kandasnya hubungan kami.

**_サスサク_**―

Menyibukkan diri dengan hal-hal berbau sekolah adalah keahlianku. Mengikuti les tambahan di luar sekolah benar-benar membuat jadwalku padat. Ujian kenaikan kelaspun berada di depan mata.

Jika kau bertanya bagaimana hubunganku dengan Sakura, mungkin bagai orang asing adalah jawaban yang tepat.

Entahlah, seperti ada jurang dan tembok yang menghalangi kami. Naruto pun tidak banyak berkomentar saat kuberitahu bahwa hubungan kami berakhir.

Ia menghargai keputusan kami berdua, ah, keputusan Sakura lebih tepatnya.

Dan aku hanya bisa diam menerima kenyataan ini.

**_サスサク_**

Upacara pelepasan untuk kami digelar. Buket bunga dari adik kelas kami terima sebagai simbol bahwa kami bukan lagi siswa SMP.

Hasil ujian yang kudapat membuat orangtuaku bangga. Peringkat satu. Kalian mau tahu siapa yang menjadi peringkat kedua?

Ya, Sakura. _Gadisku_.

Sepanjang acara ini aku sama sekali tidak melihat adanya warna _pink_ dan hijau. Sakura tidak hadir?

Dengan rasa penasaran yang begitu besar aku menghampiri sahabat _gadisku_, Si Gadis _Barbie_.

"Ino, kautahu Sakura di mana?"

Manik _baby blue_-nya sedikit melebar. Ia terlihat terkejut, "Sakura tidak memberitahumu?"

"Tentang?"

"Sakura pindah. Ia tidak melanjutkan SMA-nya di sini."

Mataku melebar sesaat. Menguasai emosi secara spontan adalah ciri khas Uchiha. Kembali wajah datar, "ke mana?"

"Kyoto, jika aku tidak salah. Aku kaget ia tidak memberitahumu."

Tentu saja, aku bukan siapa-siapanya, bukan?

Dan yah, gadisku pergi meninggalkan rasa aneh yang aku sendiri tak mampu menebaknya.

**_サスサク_**

Jika kau memang takdirku, waktu yang akan mempertemukan kita kembali. Sejauh apa pun kau pergi, aku akan mengejarmu, Sakura.

Kauingat?

**TBC**

_AN_-1: heyhooo~~ _ogenki desuka, mina-san_? :'3 huwaaaa! Ga nyangka banget aku sekarang udah jadi mahasiswa ;_; ditambah hari ini umurku genap ke-18 :'3 aku bales _review_ dulu yaa XD

Kumada Chiyu: penasaran yaa? Moga-moga chap ini tidak mengecewakan yaa :'3

Luca Marvell: hmm, jujur aja aku belum mikir soal orang ketiga buat masuk cerita ini :3 tapi sepertinya akan ada X3

hanazono yuri, Lady Bloodie, SinHye: ini sudah lanjut :3 semoga tidak mengecewakan X3

_AN_-2: maaf ya _AN_-nya ada banyak :'3 cuma mau curhat sedikit :'3 hmm, maaf jika gaya penulisan atau kata-kata dalam ff ini ada yang berubah, karena aku ngetiknya lewat _netbook_ ;_; biasanya aku ngetik lewat ponsel :'3

_AN_-3: ngh, _etto_.. begini, aku cukup kaget melihat _stats story_ ini. _Stats-_nya mencapai 1k tapi yang _review_ cuma seginiii :'3 aku sadar kok aku _author newbie_ di _fandom_ ini, jadi pasti _readers_ mau liat bagaimana cara penulisan, gaya bahasa, penokohan, dll., tapi jika kalian tidak meninggalkan jejak, cara penulisan, gaya bahasa, dan penokohanku ga akan berubah :'3 _review_ juga bisa buat kritik bagaimana _ff_ ini. Aku sama sekali ga masalahin sih mau berapa pun yang _review_, tapi jika kalian berharap ada yang berubah dari _ff_ ku ini menjadi lebih '_wah'_ tapi kalian ga kasih tau apa yang salah dan kurang, aku ga bisa berubah dan memperbaikinya XD jadi aku mengaggap kalian yang membaca sudah _sreg_ dengan cara penulisan dll. dariku :3 jujur aku masih butuh bimbingan dan kritik ;_; seperti, gaya penulisanku ini ngebosenin ga? Diksinya bagaimana? Adakah penulisan yang salah? _Feeling_nya dapet? Apa ada yang _OOC_? Begitu :'3

_AN_-4: MAAF KALAU MASA LALU SASUSAKU PASARAN BANGET! ;_; tapi karena latar belakangnya mereka pacaran waktu SMP, aku bikin khas anak bocah yang masih bingung apa itu cinta(pengalaman! XD) dan ini efek karena _chap_ terbaru Naruto :'3 ada yang sudah baca? _Chap_ itu bikin emosi terkoyak(?) tapi tetep salut sama Sakuraaaa! DI SITU DIKASIH TAU SAKURA MASIH SAYANG SASUKE, UHUUUY! #plak okelah, daripada semakin panjang _AN_-nya saya sudahi saja :'3

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah _review, follow, fav_, dan membaca!

_Anata-tachi, suki desu!_

_mind to gimme your love_(_read_: _review_)? saya menerima segala bentuk _review_ :3 _thanks_!

sign,

예성의토끼


	4. What's going on?

_"Kau―apa?"_

Helaan napas pelan terdengar sebagai jawaban. Membuat seseorang di seberang sana menggeram kesal.

_"Saki, ulangi lagi."_

"Kau sudah memintaku mengulang sebanyak tiga kali―"

_"Uchiha Sasuke bekerja di tempat kerjamu?"_

"Hm."

_"Ya ampun."_

Gadis bersurai merah muda mengerutkan dahi, "reaksi macam apa itu, Ino-_pig_?"

_"Yeah, aku pernah mendengar hal lebih _gila_ daripada apa yang kudengar beberapa detik lalu."_

"Hm?"

_"Saki, saat SMA Sasuke pernah tak masuk sekolah selama beberapa bulan. Ia nyaris dikeluarkan karena itu."_

"Untuk apa?"

_"Mengejar cintanya, _dirimu_, ke Kyoto."_

_**サスサク**_

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei but this fict is purely mine.

Warning: cerita pasaran, plotless, alur berbelit, gaje.

Don't like? Close this page, write your own story and pairing! Thanks!

Enjoy it, Minna!

_**サスサク**_

"Sasuke―apa?"

_"Kaumau aku mengulangnya sebanyak tiga kali?"_

"Tidak terima kasih."

Tawa renyah terlontar, _"kudengar Sasuke diancam oleh ayahnya, makanya ia kembali ke Tokyo dan berhenti mencarimu di sana."_

"Diancam?"

_"Yeah, ia akan di sekolahkan di Canada dan setelah lulus ia harus menjalankan cabang perusahaan orangtuanya di sana. Tentu saja Sasukemu menolak."_

Sasukemu? Konyol.

_"Kenapa diam? Terkejut Sasuke melakukan hal gila demi dirimu, Sayang?"_

"..yeah, sedikit."

_"Cinta memang bisa membuat semua orang menjadi gila, Jidat. Bahkan seorang jenius seperti Sasukemu."_

"Hentikan menyebut ia seolah milikku, _Pig_."

_"Uchiha Sasuke selamanya memang milik Haruno Sakura. Akui itu, Jidat."_

_**サスサク**_

Percakapan dengan Ino semalam membuatku tak tidur dengan cukup. Sial. Haruskah dia berceloteh ria hingga dua jam lamanya hanya untuk bercerita tentang Uchiha Sasuke?

Awalnya yang kuinginkan hanyalah berangkat ke tempat kerja dengan perasaan damai dan tenang. Namun, sepertinya _Kami-sama_ tidak sependapat.

"Pagi."

Satu kata singkat dari seseorang di saat aku membuka pintu rumah,

Sasuke.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Dia hanya mengerutkan dahinya sebagai jawaban.

"Ck. Tuan Uchiha, apa yang kaulakukan sepagi ini di depan pintu rumahku?"

"Menjemputmu."

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Terserah. Ayo."

Pemuda Pantat Ayam itu langsung berbalik dan sama sekali tidak menungguku untuk mengunci pintu. Menyebalkan.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan, aku yang patuh membiarkan dia jalan di sampingku.

Dunia sudah gila.

_**サスサク**_

"Wow wow wow~ kalian terlihat akrab!"

"Diam, Gaara."

Harapan keduaku hari ini: semoga Temari tidak membawa adiknya ke tempat kerja.

Dan tidak terkabul. Oh, haruskah aku mulai rajin berdoa?

"Kau tidak merindukanku, Saki?"

Kuputar manik _emerald_-ku bosan, "tidak."

Suara tawa rendah mengudara selama beberapa saat. Membuatku ingin sekali menyumpal mulut lelaki ini dengan kain lap jendela yang tengah kupegang.

Rei Gaara, adik Temari. Aku sama sekali tidak membencinya, tolong jangan menyimpulkan hal itu karena harapan konyolku tidak terkabul.

Laki-laki bersurai merah yang masih duduk kelas tiga SMA ini memang sering datang ke tempat kerja kakaknya, Temari.

Gaara tampan, asal kalian tahu. Tapi sifatnya benar-benar menjengkelkan! Argh!

"Mau kubantu, Tuan Putri?"

Dengan seenaknya lelaki ini mengambil lap dan mulai membersihkan jendela secara asal.

"Ck. Tidak, kenapa kau tidak ke sekolah, Gaara? Kau bolos?"

"Pulang cepat. Bosan. Tidak ada kerjaan. Dan voila~ di sinilah aku."

Mengambil kain pel dan mulai mengepel lantai, membiarkan lelaki merah ini membersihkan jendela―walau asal.

Baru beberapa saat kain pel sudah berpindah tangan, aku mendongak dan pelaku yang sama malah menampakkan senyum sejuta _volt_-nya.

"Kubantu."

"_Geez_, urus saja jendela itu. Jangan ganggu aku lagi, bocah."

"Jendela sudah bersih." ucapnya sembari menunjuk jendela dengan dagunya.

Oh, dia butuh pencerahan, "bersih apanya?! Kau bahkan tidak memakai penyemprot untuk membersihkan nodanya!"

"Kalian berisik."

Sasuke dengan seragam pelayannya datang menghampiri kami―yang kuakui ia terlihat sangan tampan. Aku menajamkan _emerald_-ku lalu menunjuk bocah di depanku, "bocah ini―"

"Temari membutuhkanmu di dapur, aku yang akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu."

Butuh waktu dua detik untuk mencerna perkataannya, aku mengangguk, "baiklah."

_**サスサク**_

"Sakura? Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hm? Bukankah kau membutuhkanku?"

Wajah bingung Temari dan Neji membuatku heran.

"Tidak. Neji sudah cukup membantuku."

"Eh? Kata Sasuke―"

"Oh. Aku mengerti. Biarkan saja Sakura di sini."

Perkataan Neji membuat Temari mengerutkan dahinya, begitu pun aku.

"Ayolah Temari. Kenapa kau menjadi bodoh? Uchiha itu cemburu melihat adikmu bersama Sakura."

"Oh ya ampun! Ini menarik!"

Dan senyuman licik Neji membuatku sama sekali tidak berkutik.

"Sepertinya ada kisah cinta yang pernah terukir, hm?"

Sial,

Sepertinya aku harus berharap kecerdasan Neji setidaknya dibuat sedikit berkurang.

Dan apa katanya? Cemburu?

Jangan buat kupingku tertawa.

_**サスサク**_

Keluar dari dapur sepertinya adalah pilihan yang amat sangat bijak.

Tidak ada yang selamat dari introgasi seorang Hyuuga Neji, dan aku sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulutku dengan percuma karena pria cantik itu.

Baru dua langkah dari dapur aku melihat pemandangan yang mampu membuat perempuan mana pun menjerit histeris. Oh bagaimana tidak?

Dua orang lelaki tampan tengah berhadapan, entah melakukan apa.

"Kudengar dari Temari-_nee_, kau pegawai baru, Uchiha Sasuke, hm?"

Mereka sedang berbincang? Wow, obrolan antarlelaki sepertinya tidak boleh dilewatkan. Tolong salahkan Ino-_pig_ karena telah menularkan virus mengupingnya padaku.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, bocah."

"Kau berharap aku memakai sufiks _nii_ di belakang namamu?"

"Tidak, itu menjijikan."

"Baiklah Tuan Pencemburu, kau―"

"'_Pencemburu_'?"

Nyaris aku meneriakan kata yang sama. Jika bukan karena kondisiku yang tidak mendukung―demi apa pun yang berwarna hijau, aku tengah berada di belakang tembok untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh ayolah, kau sama sekali tidak sadar? Wajahmu tadi seperti ingin sekali menerkamku, menakutkan."

"Sok tahu."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merebut kekasih _Pink_-mu, jadi jangan keluarkan taring atau seringai iblismu lain kali padaku, _okay_?"

"Hn,"

"Dan, Sakura―"

_Oh my_.

"―sampai kapan kauakan bersembunyi di balik tembok?"

Keluar dari persembunyian dan memberikan senyum _awkward_ adalah pilihan yang kulakukan saat ini, "um, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan tadi?"

"Seharusnya kautahu, hn, Sakura?"

"Ayolah Sasuke, itu hanya basa-basi."

"_Kautahu_ aku tidak suka basa-basi."

"Ck. Percaya diri―"

_**BRAK.**_

Aku mengernyitkan dahi begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Maaf, kami belum buka―"

Dan perkataan Sasuke membuat lidahku kelu,

".._kaa-san_.."

_**サスサク**_

"Silakan."

"Terima kasih."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Rasanya semua terjadi begitu cepat. Insiden pintu terbuka dan munculnya seorang wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil _kaa-san_ oleh Sasuke seperti baru terjadi satu detik lalu.

Dan sekarang bagaimana bisa, kami―aku, Sasuke, Temari, dan Neji―tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ng, sebaiknya kami pergi." Temari dan aku mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Neji.

"Kau.. Haruno Sakura?"

_**DEG.**_

"_Kaa-san_,"

_Onyx_ ibu Sasuke menawan _emerald_-ku. Oh, bagaimana bisa warna mata mereka begitu sama persis?

"I―iya, aku Haruno Sakura, _ba-san_."

Senyum malaikat ia berikan padaku. Sekarang aku tahu dari siapa Itachi mendapatkan senyum menawannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa Sasuke―"

"_Kaa-san_. Hentikan."

Aku terdiam begitu mendengar Sasuke dengan kurang ajarnya memotong ucapan ibunya sendiri. Ck. Dasar Pantat Ayam.

"Untuk apa _kaa-san_ ke sini?"

"Apa salah melihat anak sendiri di tempat kerjanya?"

"Aku tahu bukan itu maksud _kaa-san_ yang sebenarnya."

Dua _onyx_ dan satu _emerald_. Apa? Tunggu! Ke mana yang lain? Sial! Mereka pergi tanpa mengajakku. Argh. Dasar tidak setia kawan.

"Baiklah, _otou-san_ mengkhawatirkanmu, Sayang."

"Bilang aku tidak apa-apa."

"_Kaa-san_ sudah mengatakannya, tapi kautahu seberapa keras kepalanya dia. Dan lagipula―"

Ibu Sasuke kembali menatapku dengan senyum malaikatnya, "―_otou-san_ ingin sekali bertemu dengan nona cantik ini, Sasuke."

Hm? Apa?

"Hn,"

Tunggu. _APA_?!

"Baiklah, sepertinya _kaa-san_ harus pulang sebelum ayahmu menyuruh detektif untuk mencari di mana beradaan _kaa-san _sekarang."

"Hati-hati, _kaa-san_."

"Hm, _mata ne_~"

_**BRAK**_.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud perkataan ibumu, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Ck! Berhenti menjawab dengan―"

"Ayahku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"..apa maksudnya dengan.. _bertemu_?"

"Kenapa kau begitu gugup, hn?"

Sial.

"Si―siapa yang gugup, hah?!"

Ia mendengus lalu berjalan menuju pintu, "Tuan Menyebalkan, pembicaraan kita belum selesai!"

_**BRAK**_.

"ARGH! KEMBALI KAU PANTAT AYAM!"

Aku mengacak surai merah mudaku membabi buta. Oke, itu adalah salah satu bentuk spontan karena aku tengah marah.

Namun, sekarang aku juga tengah menggigiti bibir bawahku yang menandakan aku gugup.

Pertanyaannya,

Apa yang harus kugugupi?!

Aku gugup karena Pantat Ayam itu bilang aku akan bertemu dengan ayahnya?!

Hah, jangan buat diriku tertawa.

..mungkin.

Sial!

Pantat Ayam sialan!

**TBC**

Heyhoo~~ _ogenki desuka, minna_? _Ohisashiburi desune_~~~

Maaf apdetannya ngaret :'3 hiksu, ga usah banyak bacot lagi deh, aku mau bales cinta(_read_: _review_)kalian duluuu X3

Luca Marvell: chap lalu setting-nya di Tokyo :3 iya, mereka udah kuliah~

Shirakawa Aimi: uwaaa~~ sankyuuu w makasiii support-nyaaa :*

Kumada Chiyu: sudut pandang ya? hmm, oke deh :3 semoga ga bingung ya kalo sudut pandang tiap tokoh beda2 tiap chap :'3

haruchan: uwaaaa sankyuuu w makasii support-nyaaa :*

Baby Kim: heyhooo, dear! long time no see XD tentang Sasuke yang nge-stalk Sakura, moga2 udh terjawab di chap ini yaa :3 iyaa, menulis memang tentang passion, kemarin itu sebenernya aku curcol sih, dan ternyata tidak banyak yang memberi jawaban(?) :3 makasii untuk support-nya dear~ :*

_Thanks for all review, silent readers, _yang sudah mem-_follow_ mau pun yang mem-_fav_! ^^~~

_Anata-tachi, suki desu!_

_Sign,_

예성의토끼


End file.
